Lucky Strike
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Not only does Jakes bowl, he's captain of the house bowling team. Paige is a horrible bowler and Mike offers to 'help.' Set after Season 2: Episode 2, Connects.


**A/N: I'm going to apologize in advance for the lame name of this fic...and a forewarning that I rarely bowl, so all technical bowling information was gleaned from online, so I have no clue how accurate it is and if something is horribly wrong, please let me know. Lightness today, means angst tomorrow but my angstiest fics have already been posted. Then uhh, I kinda run out of lighter fics but I feel like things are more bittersweet than angsty. Noticing a few new names in the review section, not sure if you're new Graceland fans or new to the site or just my fics...either way, welcome :) 4 days!**

* * *

"Jakes bowls?" Mike asked, lowering his voice as he reached for the salad. "How long was I gone?" This was almost stranger than Jakes hugging him the other day. He never would've pictured Jakes organizing any sort of group outing that didn't involve alcohol. But apparently, Jakes was captain of the house bowling team and even set up a league for federal agents.

"Yes," Paige said, elbowing him. "He's really good at it. We bowl on Tuesdays."

Paige leaned closer and Mike resisted the urge to put his arm around her. He had been back at Graceland for a few weeks and he and Paige had been sleeping together for a week and planned on keeping it a secret while they figured things out. Besides, he only planned to be here a few more weeks. They both wanted to keep things casual, but the more time he spent with her the more he realized that things with Paige would never be just casual.

"You bowl?" Mike skeptically asked. Paige constantly surprised him, he felt like he learned something new about her everyday, but he couldn't picture her bowling.

"If you call what she does bowling," Johnny interjected. "She's the worst bowler on the team."

Paige glared at Johnny, making a stabbing motion with her fork before sweetly smiling at Mike, "Technically, I'm an alternate. There's usually one of us that can't make it." Paige shrugged, "I just go for the beer and to hang out with everyone."

"What do you bowl?" Jakes asked, sitting down across from Mike.

"220," Mike said.

Jakes nodded, looking impressed, "Briggs, you're off the team!"

"I don't want to take his spot," Mike said. He already felt bad, well not too bad, about kicking Zelanski out of his room. But he did feel bad that Zelanski had to leave the house. He seemed like a decent enough guy, even if his eyes lingered on Paige a little too long.

"Not a problem, Mikey," Briggs said, patting him on the back. "I'm a terrible bowler. I will happily give up the sixth roster spot. You can borrow my shirt until you order yours."

"But if there's 4 spots on the team and I'm guessing two alternates, Briggs doesn't need to leave the team."

"Zelanski's on the team," Johnny explained.

"So you're over the whole room thing and being threatened in your underwear?" Mike asked, turning towards Jakes. All he had ever done to Jakes was drink his OJ and that put them on the wrong foot for months. Zelanski threatened to shoot Jakes and he wasn't kicked off the team? He didn't even live here anymore.

"He can bowl a 240," Jakes said. "I'm not kicking him off the team."

Mike turned to Paige, "If you're the worst bowler in the house, why are you still on the team?"

Johnny burst out laughing, "Because Paige looks like Paige and when Briggs wears shorts as short as she does, maybe he can distract the other team."

Feeling a flash of jealousy, Mike's eyes darted to Paige and she shrugged as he struggled to keep a straight face. They had barely been together a week and he couldn't stand the idea of other guys looking at her. Not that he had a right to be jealous. Paige liked to flirt.

It was completely harmless. He just needed to keep reminding himself of that.

Paige smirked at Mike, "I once made someone on the other team throw a gutter ball."

"Twice!" Jakes said.

"In the same game," Charlie added.

"I was wearing a really short skirt that day," Paige said, reaching for another slice of pizza.

* * *

"You are so jealous," Paige teased, moving to stand between Mike's legs as he sat on edge of his bed. Mike hadn't said anything about it downstairs, but she knew Mike well enough to know that it bothered him. It shouldn't, but it did. As much as she hated it when guys were overly possessive and treated her like a piece of property, there was something kind of adorable about Mike being jealous. She got a little thrill thinking about Mike being possessive, wondering what he would do if another guy got too close. If it was work, she knew he'd let her handle it unless things got out of control, then he'd step in. If they were out, he could play the overprotective roommate card, but risk alienating her if he overstepped. She wondered how he would react to the guys on the other bowling team checking her out.

Mike rested his hands on her hips as she leaned over him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "No, I'm not jealous."

Paige laughed, "Seriously? You didn't seem too thrilled about how I sometimes distract the guys on the other team." She really didn't want to push this too far with Mike. Things were so new between them that she didn't even know what they were and didn't want to risk ruining things with him before they even began. Hooking up with Mike was supposed to be fun. Low-drama. She wasn't trying to create drama by making something non-existent important, but she needed to know where that line was.

Mike sighed heavily, gently pulling her closer. "You didn't like it the other day when you thought I was getting possessive. I'm trying to respect that."

"Trust me when I say that you don't have anything to worry about with Zelanski. He's harmless." She had to admit that one of her biggest turnoffs was a guy that overreacted every time she even looked at another guy. But Mike wasn't like that. She was pretty sure he wouldn't be thrilled the next time she had another fake boyfriend, but he'd have to deal with it. And he'd have to keep his reaction to himself or talk about it with her behind closed doors, because no one knew about them.

At least she thought no one knew. Because if Johnny knew, he would've announced it at breakfast. She panicked for a moment when she considered the possibility that Johnny could have printed new bowling shirts announcing that they were sleeping together, but she quickly dismissed it because there was no way _that_ Johnny would be able to keep that to himself long enough to order shirts.

"I saw him watching you change before busting Moreno."

Was Mike seriously pouting? Paige smiled, tracing her fingers along his lower lip, laughing when he playfully bit her fingers. "That's all he's seen."

"You sure he's not standing at your door, trying to peek inside when you're changing?"

Paige pulled off her shirt and tossed it behind her. "I don't care."

"You don't care if he watches you?" Mike asked, his voice rising slightly with each word.

Paige pulled her hair loose from her ponytail and shook her head, making sure she had his full attention. "He can look all he wants." Paige shimmied out of her shorts and pushed Mike down on the bed. "He doesn't get to touch." As predicted, Mike's protests died down as her clothes hit the floor. She climbed on his lap and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. "You get to touch."

Mike stared up at her, smiling softly as he raked his eyes over her body. He sat up to pull her against his chest. He hugged her close and rolled them over so he was leaning over her. Mike pulled off his shirt before kissing her.

Paige's eyes fluttered closed as Mike trailed kisses along her neck. As easy as it would be to get lost in him, there was something nagging at her. Paige placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away, signalling for him to stop.

Mike lifted his head to meet her gaze and kissed her a few times before asking, "What?"

"Does it really bother you?"

Sensing a change in mood, Mike rolled off her but pulled her close so they were laying on their sides, facing each other, his chest pressed against hers and their legs tangled. Mike pushed her hair out of her face and lightly ran his hand along her arm. "I'm not trying to change you. I don't want to change you."

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking if it really bothers you," Paige said with an uncharacteristic hint of shyness in her voice. What Mike thought and how he felt mattered to her. Maybe it mattered more than it should. As fun as it would be to mess with Mike by wearing her shortest skirt to go bowling for the sole purpose of having other guys stare at her ass, it wouldn't be worth it. So what if they had only been together for a week, she was starting to wonder if what they had was more important than proving a point that she was in control.

Mike waited a few moments before answering. "Honestly? It bothers me a little, but I can deal. I don't want to turn something that's not a big deal into one." Mike slowly kissed her and each passing second quieted her anxiety. "Good?"

Paige nodded and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and kissed him as she reached for the zipper on his jeans. "Good."

* * *

Mike stepped behind Paige, lightly running his hand along her arm, "You want to release it when it passes over your left foot," Mike quietly said, trying to tune out all of the chatter around them and focus all of his attention on Paige.

"It's awkward," Paige protested, going through the motions despite not holding a bowling ball at the moment.

"Do they really think they're fooling anyone?" Charlie asked, motioning to Mike and Paige. As usual, they were in their own little world. Under the guise of giving Paige some bowling tips, Mike was supposedly helping Paige with her form or something. She couldn't tell, because from where she was sitting, Mike touched Paige more than she touched her bowling ball. Although she had to give Paige and Mike credit for _trying_ to pretend they weren't a thing, even though Mike was all over her because he was _helping._ When Mike wasn't _helping_ , Paige was draped all over Johnny. She wisely stayed away from Zelanski, because it would've been cruel to give him false hope and Mike probably would've punched him.

"Mike's eyes have been glued to her ass all night," Johnny said.

"I don't care how much he watches her ass as long as he keeps bowling how he does," Jakes said, grabbing one of Charlie's fries.

"In fairness, Mike looked at Paige like that all last summer," Charlie mused. Mike and Paige always had blurred lines when it came to personal space. The only question was _if_ they actually did something about it or if they were all in for another summer of will they/won't they.

"The most pins Paige has hit tonight is 4 pins in a frame. Zelanski's a better bowler than Mike, maybe he should give Paige some pointers," Briggs loudly said.

Zelanski just finished his turn and was walking back to the group but his eyes lingered on Mike and Paige and headed in their direction instead, "I'd be happy to help."

Charlie smacked Briggs' arm, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing how things are progressing with the lovebirds," Briggs said. "What I'm off the team? I need something to do to pass the time."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "You sound like Johnny."

Mike tensed as Zelanski approached them. Letting Zelanski anywhere near Paige tonight was the last thing he wanted. Especially when helping Paige gave him the perfect excuse to invade her personal space in front of everyone. He pushed down the urge to kiss Paige right now to get Zelanski to back off, because he was positive that Paige would probably throw her bowling ball at him if he did. He needed to play things cool because everyone was watching them. "It's your decision," Mike said, but didn't move away from her.

"I can help with your delivery," Zelanski offered, stepping closer. "I noticed that you - "

"Thanks for the offer, but Mike's been helping me tonight. It's probably better I stick with the same tutor so I don't get confused," Paige apologetically said, cutting him off.

Zelanski held up his hands, "Just offering," he walked away, heading back towards the group.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Mike whispered.

Paige turned slightly, discreetly rubbing herself against him. "Play your cards right and I'll let you."

Mike groaned, "I'll keep that in mind." Placing one hand on her hip, he put his other on her arm, mimicking how she should swing. "Now you want to bend your knees slightly - "

"You're awfully touchy feely tonight, Agent Warren. Are you this hands on with everyone you give bowling tips to?" Paige asked.

"Do you have a problem with it?" He would tone it down if she asked, but he was following her lead. She was the one that kept teasing him. Brushing her breasts across his arm whenever she leaned over him to reach for her beer, which was always just right out of her reach. Kneeling right in front of him in her almost indecent shorts to tie her shoes, giving him and only him an unobstructed view of her ass. They were definitely pushing the boundaries of friendship, but he didn't care.

"No, but I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You're marking your territory."

"So you're my territory, huh?"

"By standing behind me, you're shielding the other team and Zelanski from watching me. You're lucky you're bowling well tonight, because that will offset the fact that I'm barely distracting the other team."

"Guilty," Mike said, not even bothering to deny what he was doing.

"Hey, I wanted to wear jeans."

 _Mike leaned back on her bed, watching her pick out an outfit for tonight's bowling outing. Paige stripped down to her bra and panties and pulled on her team bowling tshirt, which she had already cut the sleeves off. He laughed softly at the team name, "Kingpins."_ _She grabbed a very short jean skirt and pulled it on._

" _This is the skirt I wore last month. I think I gave James from ICE a heart attack."_

" _You're going to give me a heart attack." As much as he loved her in that skirt, he wasn't thrilled about her wearing it so other men would focus on her ass._

" _Okay," Paige said, shimmying out of her skirt and pulling on a pair of jean shorts. "Shorts are more comfortable than a skirt."_

" _You have great legs," Mike complimented. "If my game is off tonight because you're distracting me, you're going to have to run interference with Jakes. If I don't bowl at least 200, it's on you."_

" _On me?" Paige asked, feigning innocence as she pressed her hand to her chest._

" _Absolutely."_

" _Well in that case, I'll wear jeans," Paige said, changing out of her shorts into a pair of jeans. "Tell me, do I pass inspection?" Paige turned around slowly, laughing as Mike picked her up and tossed her on the bed._

" _I'll have to take a closer look," Mike said, pinning her to the bed. He kissed her, knowing she chose to wear jeans to accommodate him, even if she wouldn't say so. He appreciated the gesture, but he meant it when he told her he wasn't trying to change her. So maybe it was just a pair of jeans, but he wasn't trying to control her. "You should wear the skirt if you want."_

"What was it that Finch said about your ass? Fine ass, understatement? I'm not sure jeans would've done much to hide it."

"P-Funk, you're up!" Briggs yelled.

"Just kiss him already!" Charlie called out.

Paige momentarily froze and looked over her shoulder at Mike, checking to see what he wanted. She could see the desire in his eyes and as much as she wanted to kiss him, making out at a bowling alley wasn't how she planned to let their roommates know about them. Not that they had a plan for it. She just figured someone would eventually catch them and they wouldn't have to figure out a way to tell anyone. But in the meantime, they were having fun keeping things a secret. Although, with the way everyone was watching them she wasn't so sure it was as much as a secret as she thought. But, everyone had been teasing her and Mike since last summer, it wasn't anything new.

"If Arkin doesn't go soon, she forfeits her turn!" someone from the other team called.

"Levi kiss her or let her go!" Jakes protested.

"Later," Paige promised, stepping away from Mike.

"Focus on your release."

"That's your job." Paige smirked at him as she grabbed her bowling ball and walked towards the lane, oblivious to the fact that everyone's eyes were on her. She nonchalantly threw the ball down the lane and stood there stunned when she knocked down all the pins. "I got a strike!" Paige excitedly yelled. It was pure luck, because she couldn't remember any of the tips Mike gave her and him helping her was just a flimsy excuse for them to touch in public. She turned around scanning the crowd, looking for Mike and he lifted his beer as an acknowledgment of her strike.

She took her next two rolls, hitting a total of six pins but didn't care because had one perfect strike. Jakes excitedly bear hugged her, lifting her up off the ground as she laughed. She accepted the high fives from the rest of her teammates and walked over to Mike who was patiently waiting. She grabbed his beer and took a drink. She set it down behind him and kissed him, no longer caring that everyone was watching them.

Mike's arms automatically wrapped around her as he eagerly kissed her back, ignoring the whistles and laughter from their roommates and colleagues. "You sure about this?"

Paige nodded, quickly kissing him. She gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. "Let's get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What?"

"Jakes just forgave me for drinking his OJ and that happened over a year ago. I'm not blowing my chance at redemption."

"Just so we're perfectly clear, you're turning down sex for bowling."

"I'm not! I just don't want to spend another summer with Jakes hating me."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just grouchy."

"Well, he's grouchy and he hates me," Mike muttered.

Paige laughed and teasingly kissed him. "Are you afraid of Jakes?"

"No. Yes. Maybe?"

"I'll protect you."

"MIkey, you're up!" Johnny called.

"I'll take you up on that." Mike winked as he walked away from her.

Charlie approached her and hit her with her hip. "You and Mike look awfully cozy for having your first kiss."

"Did you see my strike?" Paige asked, reaching for Mike's beer as she avoided Charlie's question.

"How long?"

"It's new," Paige said. There was no point trying to hide it. Now that she kissed Mike in front of everyone, their relationship was fair game. "It's barely been a week. We're just having fun. I don't want anyone to make a big deal out of it."

Charlie laughed, "I'm going to make a big deal out of this. I've been waiting for this since the moment he first saw you."

Paige rolled her eyes, "We're just messing around."

* * *

"How long have you two been, you know," Johnny suggestively said.

"None of your business," Mike said. He should've been surprised that Johnny waited this long for details.

"Come on, did it happen last summer and you two picked up again or did it just happen?"

"Did what just happen?" Paige asked, draping herself over Mike.

Mike warmly smiled at her, softly kissing her, happy to be kissing her in public. "Us."

"None of your business," Paige said.

Johnny groaned, "That's exactly what Mike said."

Paige shrugged and turned to face Mike, "The game is over. We won and Jakes is happy."

"And you?" Mike asked.

Paige traced her fingers over Mike's lips, "You're going to make me very happy."

"You two are going to make me sick," Johnny said, wandering off to join the rest of the group.

"Ready to get out of here?" Mike asked. "I'm supposed to be focusing on your release."

THE END


End file.
